Hydrus Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by The Wet Knight
Summary: Hydrus Black is the boy-who-lived and he hates it. His life changes when over the summer before his first year, he receives a letter that will change his name, destiny, and even magic. With new friends and new powers, Hydrus must make the choice to live down his fame or live up to it. Warning: Language and possible violence in the future AU HPGW CDHG


Hydrus Orion Black, son of Sirius Orion Black and Lily Black nee Evans and Heir Primus of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, is nothing like what would be of expected, considering his title as Boy-Who-Lived. Society saw him as his outward persona, the calm and polite heir of his house. His family knows him for his intelligence and potential, along with his kind heart. Only his cousins, Nymphadora and Draco saw his true self; a bored and jaded young wizard, sick of his fame and wishing it didn't exist. How could he be different from that when everyone he meets practically worships him for something he had no control over, his scar?

He is the Boy-Who-Lived, the unintentional savior of Magical Britain, and vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. He is a hero to all light wizards yet, he himself is a dark wizard and was raised by a dark family. A wizard's alignment is not a judgment on his character but in actuality is simply which form of magic they are attuned to. Not all dark wizards were pureblooded bigots, just as not all light wizards were muggle-loving wimps. Light could be evil and dark could be good, it all depends on the individual.

Hydrus may be a dark wizard but he holds no hate for muggles. He has spent much of his childhood exploring muggle London with his father. Being anonymous among muggles is far more appealing than being mauled by star struck witches and wizards. Over the years he has even grown fond of muggle culture, though no pureblood would ever suspect such without knowing him. Only one thing can be certain, no one is able to learn more about Hydrus than he is willing to allow them.

* * *

**Black Manor - June 14, 1991**

A large eagle owl carrying a large letter, sealed with a wax G, flew through the night. This messenger flew towards a large gothic mansion, at first circling the large mansion then deciding to approach an open window facing north. The owl enters the room finding the intended recipient of its cargo sitting at a desk, running his hands through his black, wavy locks, his emerald eyes scanning the parchment in front of him. His concentration is broken when a great eagle owl carrying an important parcel suddenly lands on top of the parchment that so captivated him.

"Why would Gringotts send me a letter?" wondered Hydrus aloud when he noticed the seal on the letter. "Thank You," spoke Hydrus after unstrapping the letter from the owl's leg. "Abnoba," shouted Hydrus as he broke the seal on the letter under the watchful eye of the owl.

"Yes Master Hydrus?" asked a small dark elf after she appeared in the room.

"Please, fetch a piece of bacon for my feathery acquaintance," asked Hydrus.

"Of course," replied Abnoba. A moment later she reappeared and then fed the noble messenger. "Will that be all?" asked the house elf.

"Yes," said Hydrus. "Thank you for your assistance Abnoba." Hydrus then unsealed and began to read the life changing letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_ Congratulations are due. It has been discovered by the goblins in the prophecy department that you are the inheritor of a very old and special account. As per the wishes of the account's previous holder, your presence is requested at Gringotts on June 20__th__, the eve of Litha, to receive your inheritance. This letter will act as a portkey, at exactly 1:00 pm this letter will transport you to the office of the head of the prophecy department. _

_ We request that you come alone, due to the fact that three others will inherit similar accounts and your anonymity as well as theirs is very important to us. The four of you will be inheriting these accounts together as per the wishes of the previous account holders. This portkey will only take you any other beings holding on to it at the time of activation will be forcefully ejected mid-travel. We here at Gringotts wish you good fortune and will see you at the appointed hour._

_Arrnog the Ancient_

_Department of Inheritance and Estates_

Hydrus sat there looking over the letter several times trying to comprehend just how much this would change his life. He wondered which of the extinct houses would possibly name him as the heir and why they would have a prophecy to name their heirs. Only the Founders of Hogwarts fit the bill but the likelihood that he was related to one of the founders was too small to be possible. Hydrus turns as a pop from Abnoba's apparition breaks him free of his thoughts.

"Would master like a snack?" asked Abnoba.

"No, thank you," replied Hydrus. "Is my father home?"

"Master is being in his study" replied Abnoba. "I will be in the kitchen if you decide to have a snack."

After Abnoba's self-dismissal, Hydrus found his way to his father's study in the east wing of the manor. As he reached the door, he heard his father say, "Come in." Hydrus entered the study to see his father lounging in large armchair near the fire with a parchment in his hand.

"What's up pup?" asked Sirius. His eyes looking over his son until he notices the crumpled up Gringotts letter in his son's hand.

"I received a letter from Gringotts," answered Hydrus. He handed the slightly wrinkled letter to his father and watched as his father analyzed the contents of said letter. He looked at his father and hoped that he could either confirm or deny his suspicions about the letter.

"My guess is that it's Slytherin," stated Sirius. His gaze fell upon Hydrus. "You are a parselmouth."

"That's what I thought as well," replied Hydrus. "The other inheritors are probably for the other three founders."

"It seems politics is in your future." Sirius looked at his son and wondered if this was all too much for him. As the boy-who-lived and future lord of house black, a lot of political clout was placed on Hydrus' shoulders. Would the addition of lordship over the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin be the straw that broke the camel's back? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why me?" asked Hydrus, his frustration evident on his face.

"I don't know pup," replied Sirius. He stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It says that Salazar himself may have chosen you."

"I wish he would have chosen someone else."

"It might not be the Slytherin inheritance. It's possible that it could be some minor inheritance."

"I doubt it. If it were some minor inheritance than why are three other people receiving inheritances with me?"

"You won't know until you go and find out. Now why don't you go off to bed?"

"I guess. Goodnight Dad."

"Night son," replied Sirius as he watched his son leave.

* * *

**Black Manor - June 20, 1991**

For the last six days, Hydrus has been trying to figure out what this surprise inheritance could be and how it would change his future. If the inheritance was simply some obscure extinct house or was it Slytherin like he and his father thought? If it was some obscure house than all that would change is he would be marginally wealthier and have a little more power. On the other hand, if it was Slytherin he was inheriting than his whole school career would be different. All these thoughts and more were circling trough his head as he waited for the letter/portkey to activate.

Sirius sat in one of the leather armchairs located in the black manor's foyer, watching as his son and heir paced back and forth, waiting for the portkey to activate. He looked at his son and couldn't help but see Lily. While Hydrus took after him mostly in the looks department with the black wavy hair and aristocratic airs, it was those emerald eyes and determined attitude that instantly made him think of Lily. Oh, how he missed her. She was the light of his life and when she died he didn't think he could make it. Luckily his mother helped him get his priorities straight when he foolishly tried to pawn Hydrus off on her. It definitely wasn't one of his prouder moments. Broken out of his reverie, Sirius looked up and noticed that his son had stopped pacing and had begun to tap his foot incessantly.

"Come sit down pup," said Sirius as he motioned towards the armchair opposite him. As his son sat down, he took the time to notice what Hydrus was wearing to the upcoming meeting. Hydrus was decked out in a silver button-up, black slacks and loafers, and a navy blazer. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you," began Sirius.

"Dad," interrupted Hydrus.

"What?" questioned Sirius, obviously a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's almost time for me to go."

"I just want to tell you that I am proud of you. Regardless of what happens, I am proud of you and I know that your mother is as well."

"Thanks Dad," replied Hydrus as he began to get up and hug Sirius when suddenly he felt a pull behind his navel and was transported to Gringotts. Hydrus looked about trying to get his bearings when he realized that he was not alone. He noticed that two girls and one boy all around his age, all of them looking as disoriented as he felt. The four of them are alone in a Gringotts waiting room, much to Hydrus' annoyance.

"Hello, my name is Cedric Diggory," said the brown haired boy as he stepped toward Hydrus and offered his hand in greetings.

"My name is Hydrus Black," he replied while shaking Cedric's hand. "Nice to meet you." Hydrus couldn't help but to size up the grey eyed boy. Cedric's openness and happy demeanor were unusual to Hydrus. Though he was unused to it, he found Cedric's demeanor pleasant. He looked over to notice the two girls approaching him. The red haired one looking at him with disguised hero worship. If he wasn't so used to it, he might have missed the light in her eye that told him that she recognized him. The other girl, a bushy haired brunette, did little to disguise her stare directed towards his scar.

"Greetings heir Black," said the redhead. "I am Ginevra Weasely." She curtsied to show her respect to someone of higher station. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Ginevra," replied Hydrus as he took her hand and kissed it in greetings. He noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks and decided to give her a break. He turned toward the brunette and asked for her name.

"Hermione Granger," replied the brunette. "It's an honor to meet the famed boy-who-lived." She half curtsied in pure nervousness. It took all his self-control not to cringe when she called him by his annoying title. Hydrus could tell that she was unused to "high" society.

"Well, it's good to meet you guys," stated Cedric. His demeanor gave away that he was nonplussed with being ignored in the face of such a famous person. "Anyone of you have a guess as to which houses they could have called us here for?"

"Probably four extinct houses that have an alliance," replied Hydrus. "They called all four of us, so the likelihood of an alliance between them is high."

"But which houses?" asked Ginny, her cheeks still red but her voice strong and steady.

"I believe I can answer that Ms. Weasely," replied the goblin that seemed to appear before them. "I am Arrnog the Ancient, head of the inheritance and estates department and the keeper of the prophecies regarding inheritances."

"Greetings Department Head Arrnog," stated Hydrus as he bowed before the goblin. "May your coffers overflow with gold."

"And may your enemies fall to your blade Mr. Black," replied Arrnog. His smirk showing pleasure at a wizard showing proper respects and giving a proper goblin greeting. "Follow me," stated Arrnog as he walked through a door that the children had overlooked during their introductions.

The grizzled goblin led the four heirs into a posh office. He sat behind a giant mahogany desk and gestured towards four leather armchairs. "Please sit down." As they sat down the old goblin was sizing them up, trying to figure out exactly why these were the chosen heirs. "Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?" asked Arrnog with an expression that clearly showed he had little want to do with children regardless of how proper they were.

"Why were we all asked here together?" asked Hermione. She obviously didn't realize that her questions were only taken for the sake of politeness.

"As it was explained in the letter Ms. Granger," began Arrnog tersely. "Your predecessors decided that you four would inherit together." His gaze never leaving Hermione, trying to will her to not ask another question. "Now, before we can begin, I will need a drop of blood from each of you to verify your identity." Arrnog placed a piece of blank parchment and an athame in front of each of the children. "Please prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall upon the parchment."

Without hesitation, Hydrus picked up the athame and pricked his finger to bleed onto the parchment, the other three children following his example. As the drops fell, the blood seemed to disappear then at the top of each parchment their name sprang up in red ink. After all the names were finished appearing, the four parchment pieces were taken by Arrnog and examined.

"Good," began Arrnog, "Everything seems to be in order. We can begin." He reached inside a drawer in his desk and brought out a dusty blue orb. "This orb is the prophecy relating to your inheritances. It is not really a prophecy, more like a proclamation. As soon as I brake it the prophecy will be heard." With that he dropped the orb allowing it to shatter. From the shards of the broken orb, a blue mist appeared and wrapped around the four children whispering to them the proclamation in four simultaneous voices.

"We are the founders four, famous in the days of yore.

The clever, the loyal, the brave, the wise, the future is seen through our eyes.

The heirs of us, shall be as thus,

The snake shall be one with a snake tongue and mixed roots.

The lion shall be pure and of the most magical of numbers.

The badger shall be of obscure station but pure of blood.

The eagle shall be of humble origin and bright potential.

On the eve of Litha before, this inheritance shall be theirs forever more."

"I believe the identity of who you inherit from is now obvious," stated Arrnog. He gazed at the children and watched as they digested this new information. Out of a drawer, he pulled out four identical jewelry boxes. He placed them in front of the heirs and began his speech. "Contained in these boxes are the head of house rings for the most ancient and exalted houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." He gestured toward Hydrus and presented him the Slytherin ring. "Do you Hydrus Orion Black, of snake tongue and mixed blood, take this ring and claim your right as the head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin?"

Hydrus looked at the ring and was momentarily struck dumb by the sheer magnitude of how much this would change his life not to mention the beauty of the ring itself. The silver ring was adorned with a large green emerald with the Slytherin crest inscribed upon it

"How do I accept this honor, Master Arrnog?" asked Hydrus in a reverent voice. His hands were shaking in either excitement or nerves. He couldn't tell which. He was excited for the possibilities that this could bring, but was nervous about the added responsibility.

"You place the ring on your right ring finger and swear an oath to uphold the honor of the house and to honor any alliances that are currently in place," replied Arrnog. He held out the jewelry box as Hydrus took out the ring, placed it on the correct finger and began his oath.

"I, Hydrus Orion Black, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin, known for cleverness and ambition. I swear to uphold the honor of the Slytherin line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Hydrus. After he finished his oath, a green light wrapped around his body and was absorbed into his skin. As the light faded, all mars on his skin disappeared except for his famous scar which just simply seemed to fade slightly. The other three rings were passed out and the oaths were taken in turn.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasely, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Gryffindor, known for boldness and determination. I swear to uphold the honor of the Gryffindor line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Ginny. At the end of her oath, red light seemed to flow out of her every pore and disappeared both above and below her. Once the light was completely gone, she faded out of existence for a second than reappeared. All persons present took notice of the differences between when Hydrus finished the oath and when Ginny finished.

"I, Cedric Frederick Diggory, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Hufflepuff, known for tolerance and loyalty. I swear to uphold the honor of the Hufflepuff line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Cedric. When the oath was done, a yellow light appeared and surrounded his head like a halo before disappearing. Without the light, his hair seemed to have become a lighter shade of brown. Arrnog watched with interest and waited to see what the fourth light show would be.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Ravenclaw, known for wit and wisdom. I swear to uphold the honor of the Ravenclaw line and do acknowledge the alliance between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Hermione. A blue light sped toward her and seeped into her eyes. Her eyes became the color violet once the light had completely disappeared.

With the oaths completed, the heirs took the time to appreciate the beauty of their head of house rings. Upon Ginny's finger was a beautiful golden band adorned with a large red ruby. The crest of Gryffindor adorned the gemstone. Cedric's ring was a black titanium band adorned complemented by a yellow sphene gemstone. The Hufflepuff crest sat upon the rare gem. Hermione's bronze ring held a blue sapphire adorned with the Ravenclaw crest.

Whilst the heirs looked at their rings, Arrnog was looking at the four pieces of parchment from earlier. The blood-ink had spread and the parchments were now lengthy accounts of each of their inheritances. Arrnog passed each of the new heads of house their parchment and watched for their reactions as they processed the information in front of them.

_Hydrus Orion Black-Slytherin_

_Age: 10_

_Heir Primus of the most ancient and noble house of Black_

_Heir and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Black Heir Stipend: 5,000 galleons_

_Contents of Slytherin Vault: 759,468,729 galleons_

_Investments:_

_The Daily Prophet: 10% share_

_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary: 25% share_

_Borgin & Burkes: 5% share_

_Caduceus & Scepter's: 30% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Earth (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Parseltongue: Natural_

_Metamorphmagus: Natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Dark_

_Ginevra Molly Weasely-Gryffindor_

_Age: 10_

_Heiress Septima of the ancient house of Weasely_

_Heiress and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Gryffindor_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Stipend: 50 galleons_

_Contents of Gryffindor Vault: 497,268,138 galleons_

_Investments:_

_Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10% share_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 40% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Fire (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Fading: natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Dark_

_Cedric Frederick Diggory_

_Age: 11_

_Heir Primus of the noble house of Diggory_

_Heir and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Hufflepuff_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Diggory Heir Stipend: 600 galleons_

_Contents of the Hufflepuff Vault: 587,985,637_

_Investments:_

_Florean Flortesque's Ice Cream Parlour: 10% share_

_Sugarplum's Sweets Shop: 10% share_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Air (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Magical Sensor: natural/unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Light_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Ravenclaw_

_Age: 11_

_Heiress and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Ravenclaw_

_Accounts:_

_Muggleborn Yearly Stipend: 200 galleons_

_Contents of the Ravenclaw Vault: 956,537,623 galleons_

_Investments:_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Amanuensis Quills: 10% share_

_Eeylop's Owl Emporium: 10% share_

_Flourish and Blots: 10% share_

_Quibbler: 5% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Water (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_True Sight: Natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Light_

While they read their inheritances, Arrnog took the time to explain to them why their magical abilities were included. "The claiming of the head of house position came with an extra perk. The light show was symbolic of some of their magic that was stored in those rings being transferred to yourselves. This magic unlocked any hidden abilities you may have had and shared some of the founder's magical traits with you."

"How do we know which abilities were originally ours and which are just from the founders?" asked Hydrus. In response, Arrnog simply pointed towards Hydrus' parchment.

"Next to any ability you have will be one or both designations as natural and unlocked. Natural means that the ability is originally yours. Unlocked means that you received it from the founder's magic. The two combined mean that the potential for the ability was always there but the founder's magic either increased the magnitude of the ability or allowed you to fully utilize it." Arrnog gazed intently to help drive home his next point. "Just because an ability is unlocked does not mean that the ability is borrowed. The founders were elementals but you did not necessarily inherit their element. With the exception of Ms. Ginevra, each of you has a different element than that of your corresponding founder." He watched as each of them tried to take in his imparted wisdom.

"Now there is one other matter," began Arrnog. "Your inheritance is a secret." The four humans looked up at Arrnog in surprise. "Let me explain. In order to protect you from the problems associated with the inheriting so young, the founders have set it in place that the inheritance will not go public until the youngest of you reach the age of thirteen, meaning you Ms. Weasely."

"So," began Hermione's question. "We can't tell our parents?"

"You may," began Arrnog. "Your parents can be informed but the information cannot become widespread. I suggest making it a family secret." The three magically raised children breathed out collectively with relief while Hermione seemed to become more confused. Arrnog noticed this and explained it for her benefit. "In a magical family, a family secret is information that the family magic will make impossible for them to talk about with to anyone who doesn't already know. I can have a magical contract written up to allow for you to do much the same with your parents." Hermione's relief showed as she visually relaxed.

"Thank you master Arrnog," replied Hermione. Arrnog's nod of approval told her all she needed to know, she was learning, slowly, but she was and that was all that mattered.

"There is one other thing," began Arrnog. "All of your professors at Hogwarts will know that you have taken your inheritance." Worry set over the faces of the four humans letting Arrnog know that they knew the gravity of keeping the inheritance secret. "Not to worry, they are magically bound by the school to not reveal any secrets unless given permission by the secret's owner." Now that all matters had been attended to it was time for Arrnog to dismiss them. "Now without further delay, I must attend to other business. You all may adjourn back to the waiting room until you leave. The floo is available for you to take home. Ms. Granger your floo address is "Granger Residence."" The four of them bowed before the goblin and made it back into the waiting room to talk before they take their leave.

"What's the plan?" asked Cedric as they entered the waiting room. He looked at the other three and when he noticed Hydrus looking thoughtful he had to ask. "Any ideas Hydrus?" Hydrus looked at him, broken out of his reverie and looked about to speak but was stopped when suddenly a black specter popped out his shadow and enveloped him. The other three looked shocked and afraid until they noticed that the specter was in fact a man sized black dog. Said dog was licking Hydrus' face making him laugh while trying to get the dog off of him.

"Off Faustus," commanded Hydrus to the dog, while chuckling. Faustus slowly walked off of Hydrus and sat down at his feet, his tail wagging. The others looked to Hydrus for an answer while Cedric helped him off the floor. Noticing their looks of bewilderment, Hydrus explained the identity of the canine currently sitting dutifully at his feet. "Everyone meet my familiar Faustus," said Hydrus while gesturing towards the dog. "He is my familiar and a grim, which is why he was able to pop out of my shadow like that." Noticing Hermione's confused look, Hydrus nods and says, "Give them all to me and I'll answer as best as I can."

"What's a grim?" began Hermione. "What can he do? What's a familiar? What is the point of having a familiar? How did you meet? Why did you name him Faustus?" She looked at Hydrus with expectant eyes. Hydrus looked around to see that the others were watching him intently, waiting for his answers. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and began his tale.

"To begin, a grim is a type of hellhound. They only appear when a powerful wizard is dying or near death. This is what gives them such a bad reputation as omens of death. A new grim is born whenever two or more powerful wizards or witches are killed near each other. The abilities of the grim are mostly unknown. Faustus can travel between shadows and bypass any security to do so. He knew I was in an important meeting and so kept in my shadow to avoid interrupting it."

As he said the last part he reached down and scratched Faustus behind the ears before continuing his monologue. "Being a hellhound they act like normal dogs unless they sense a nearby death. When they sense someone's death they disappear to feed on the magical backlash. No one understands why they feel the need to do this. As for familiars, a familiar is an animal either magical or non-magical who bonds with a witch or wizard. You can tell the animal is a familiar rather than a pet because they have the identical eye color of their witch or wizard. Familiars act as that wizard's companion and are great at keeping you on your destined path. Some of the more advanced rituals require the familiar to participate and the most powerful wands utilize a piece of the familiar."

Hydrus paused and gathered himself, while holding onto Faustus for moral support, before continuing. "Faustus is the grim born when I got my scar." He paused again to gauge their reactions. Hermione looked sorry she asked. Cedric looked solemn. Ginny's reaction was the most surprising, she hugged him and whispered something that he never heard regarding his fame.

"I'm sorry that people worship you for your mother's sacrifice," whispered Ginny as she hugged him. Faustus then sniffed her and gave her the same treatment he gave Hydrus earlier. Hearing Ginny's squeals of laughter broke everyone else out of their stupor.

"Off Faustus," said Hydrus. Faustus came back over to Hydrus wagging his tail the whole time. Hydrus smirked and said, "You know for a hellhound, you aren't very scary." Faustus' growl was enough to stop the children from laughing any further. Hydrus began again, "Now, where was I? Oh right, so I have technically had Faustus since I was a year old. I named him after I saw my first play which happened to be Doctor Faustus. That pretty much everything about him." He turned toward Faustus and hugged him saying, "I love you boy." After his sentimental moment, Hydrus addressed the issue they were all avoiding. "So what do we do now?"

"First," began Hermione, "We have to tell our parents." They all gave sounds of agreement including a yip from Faustus that caused them all to chuckle.

"What about after that?" asked Ginny. The others looked thoughtful for a little bit before Hydrus replied to her.

"How about we meet again in a week?" asked Hydrus. At their questioning looks he explained further, "We all meet, including our parents, in a week to discuss, if anything, at least a way to practice our new powers before Hogwarts. We have a summer to prepare and I believe we should take advantage of the opportunity it presents."

"Sounds good to me," replied Cedric. He was always willing to put in hard work if the situation called for it.

"I agree," said Ginny. She would do anything if it would set her apart from her family.

"Hold on," started Hermione. "I thought magic was forbidden outside of Hogwarts." Her look of befuddlement caused Hydrus to snicker.

"Magic is not forbidden," replied Hydrus. "The laws regarding underage wizardry apply to wand magic only. Otherwise, every bit of accidental magic would be illegal. Basically, that law is only in place for the muggleborns and the muggle-raised." He looked at Hermione, seeing that she understood, he continued. "We will tell our families then meet in about a week to discuss, well, everything." With nods of approval, Cedric and the girls flooed home. Faustus disappeared in the shadow as Hydrus took the floo home. In the flaming cascade that constituted the floo network, Hydrus came to a sudden realization. For the first time, he actually met non-family members who didn't see him as the all powerful boy-who-lived.


End file.
